MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu
MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu (aka Tieren Orbital Elevator Defense Type) is a variant of the MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type featured in the side story Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. Technology & Combat Characteristics Even after the formation of the Earth Sphere Federation (ESF) to unite the world, attacks on the three Orbital Elevators by terrorists and anti-federation organizations still persisted.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Vol. 012 MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu On the Heaven's Pillar (aka Tenchū), an Orbital Elevator previously controlled by the Human Reform League, there is a variant of the Tieren Ground Type created specifically for defending the structure and it is known as 'Tieren Zhizhu' ('Zhizhu' is Mandarin Chinese for "Spider").Gundam 00V Official Site Mechanic Page Data from the old space-use mobile armor, MAJ-S08 Xiaoshou, was also utilized in the development of the Tieren Zhizhu.MS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book The Tieren Zhizhu moves along the carbon rails on the surface of the Orbital Elevator, and these rails also supply it with abundant electrical energy. As a result, its main weapon is a high-output linear cannon not found on other Tieren variants. While the rails restricted the movement range of the mobile suit, they do provide for stable movements and ensure high stability when the Tieren Zhizhu is firing its weapon. Furthermore, the energy supply from the Orbital Elevator can be said to be almost endless, thus the Tieren Zhizhu has much better records than the flight-type mobile suits used to defend the other Orbital Elevators. As a result, it continues to be operated even as the ESF army is transitioning to GN Drive Tau-powered mobile suit, making it a very special machine. The normal back-mounted parts of the Tieren Ground Type are omitted in the Tieren Zhizhu, with their functions moved to parts in other body sections. This change is because Tieren Zhizhu's upper body is parallel to the structure during combat, putting its back in close proximity to the Orbital Elevator's wall. Commander-use version of the Tieren Zhizhu has the same squarish head like the commander type of other Tieren variants, such as the MSJ-06II-ET Tieren Space Commander Type, a more protruding center chest block with two sensors on the sides similar to those of the MSJ-06II-LC Tieren Long-Range Cannon Type, and a two-seater cockpit.Scratch-built 1/144 MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu (4) Besides defense, the Tieren Zhizhu is also used for maintenance of the Orbital Elevator. When carrying out maintenance work and moving along the rails, the suit's upper body swivels 90 degree downwards from its position in combat form, becoming perpendicular to the Orbital Elevator. The Tieren Zhizhu can also operate on the ground when its moving/maintenance form is fitted with four tires. This ground form is mainly for deployment in the city at the base of the Orbital Elevator, and it can move much faster than a normal bipedal mobile suit on well-maintained roads. The city has dedicated power supply plugs for the Tieren Zhizhu, and although this limits the suit's operating areas, usage of the linear cannon is unaffected. Armaments ;*Linear Cannon :Mounted on the forearm, this weapon has a high-output as the Tieren Zhizhu receives an almost endless supply of electrical energy from the solar power generation system via the Orbital Elevator’s carbon rails. The linear cannon is highly regarded for its excellent muzzle velocity, rapid-fire capability, and a long effective range. ;*30mm Chain Gun :Mounted on the bottom of the Tieren Zhizhu's pelvis, it is used for anti-air defense and the likes. The chain gun has an excellent rate of fire and can create a dense barrage. ;*Missile Pod :A pair of 6-tube missile pods are mounted on the shoulders. Besides basic missiles, it can also launch other projectiles such as beam disruptors, displaying a variety of uses. After becoming an ESF army unit, the Tieren Zhizhu's missile pods can also be outfitted with special missiles containing GN Particles. History Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Vol.012 Robert Spacey, a young researcher in mobile suit development history, reluctantly accepted the assignment from the Earth Sphere Federation (ESF) to write an article on Amy Zimbalist's mock battle. Amy, an ace pilot of the ESF army, specifically asked for Robert as he liked what the latter had wrote about him in the book on ace pilots. On the other hand, despite his glowing praise for Amy in the book, Robert personally disliked Amy who was always hitting on Deborah Galiena, whom Robert likes. When Robert learnt that the mock battle pitted Amy's GNX-604T Advanced GN-X against the Tieren Zhizhu, an Orbital Elevator defense mobile suit, he quickly realized that the aim was to showcase that even an ace pilot like Amy cannot penetrate the Orbital Elevator's defense. In other words, Amy was destined to lose and this made Robert much happier. As the battle began, Amy's Advanced GN-X flew towards the Orbital Elevator in a wild, erratic manner like an untamed horse, but befitting his nickname 'Steel Cowboy', Amy had it all under control. On the Orbital Elevator, the Tieren Zhizhu was moving along the carbon rails at a high-speed to keep up with the Advanced GN-X's unpredictable movements. Compared with trying to follow the Advanced GN-X in a flight-type mobile suit, the Tieren Zhizhu's stable movements appear to be a much better match. Tieren Zhizhu fired beam disruptors from its missile pods at the approaching Advanced GN-X, creating a beam-disrupting curtain in front of the Orbital Elevator. Then, as Robert expected, the Advanced GN-X attempted to overcome the curtain by moving even closer to the Orbital Elevator. The Tieren Zhizu countered by firing its linear cannon repeatedly, thwarting the Advanced GN-X. After several minutes of tensed stalemate, the Advanced GN-X gave up, raising both hands in defeat. However, days later, Amy told Robert in an interview that he would have destroy the Orbital Elevator if he was being serious, and this resulted in Amy being severely reprimanded by his superiors. Picture Gallery Tieren Zhizu.png Gundam 00V Tieren Zhizhu3.jpg|Scratch-built 1/144 MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu (1) Gundam 00V Tieren Zhizhu4.jpg|Scratch-built 1/144 MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu (2) Gundam 00V Tieren Zhizhu5.jpg|Scratch-built 1/144 MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu (3) Gundam 00V Tieren Zhizhu6.jpg|Scratch-built 1/144 MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu (4) Notes *There is some confusion regarding the Tieren Zhizhu's weight specification. While the profile published in magazines listed 123.1t as its base weight, the official website listed the same number as the overall weight. *This suit's Chinese name can be translated as "Iron Man Spider" among others. References srwhotnewshj100v.jpg|Gundam 00V Vol.012 MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu (Specifications & {Profile) Gundam 00V Tieren Zhizhu1.jpg|Gundam 00V Vol.012 MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu (Details (1)) Gundam 00V Tieren Zhizhu.jpg|Gundam 00V Vol.012 MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu (Details (2)) 00vvl1.jpg|Zoom in of the ground form's profile Gundam 00V Tieren Zhizhu2.jpg|Gundam 00V Vol.012 MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu (Story) External links *MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu on MAHQ.net